The Lost Hellscape of Fun and Community Learning
What Marwyn Saw We get a note from Ralph Everson, a 4'6" slightly rotund dwarf. He has black silvershot hair and a black beard and his favorite color is purple. He came up to us while we were sitting in the Drunken Phoenix. The letter from Wyx (which is the note that Ralph Everson wanted us to receive), asks us to go to a rediscovered location and find a supply cache. There are sapphires that help move the chests, but unfortunately they are stuck in a lead-lined magic-proof room and she wants us to move them. We will get a share of the loot. It is in the Lost District. There is a map. We all head out to the Lost District. It takes us almost an hour. Vincent is buying alchemical supplies when we see him, and I had fun toying with him. I like the Lost District! We had to go through a doorway that had a riddle on it: "To enter below / Where do you need to go?" There are some buildings that have been destroyed. I SAW A FLUMPH! I saw many interesting things. The flumph stench-sprayed us. Vincent was not stealthy and said hello and I think that frightened the Flumph. We probably could not have been friends, but I might have been able to eat it and it may have tasted good. Another giant thing reared its head and then glided away. There is also something with a chicken leg with legs and a mouth. I wanted to kill it but no one else would let me. There were kruthiks and a kruthik hivelord. We avoided this again. I believe that these party members are not particularly brave. Valter said perhaps I am too excited to jump into things. This may be true. I mostly trust Valter. We get to a nice chasm like thing. There is a lion creature and a bug creature. I called them things but that may not be an accurate term. I would like to find out the correct terms for these creatures. One I found out is called a Leucrotta. We fought them. We won. After the encounter I looked more closely and it seems as though the Leucrotta is descended from gnolls. I wanted to save it because it looked a little like me but it started waking up and then Vincent and Valter killed it. I am very angry at them. Then I stalked off because they made me angry. We got to a tavern. It is an underground tunnel with children sounds. There is running water. Vincent yells, "Come out come out wherever you are!" I do not think this kobold knows the meaning of stealthy. We go deeper in. This seems to be the location we have been searching for. As we make our way through, a giant slug thing rears its head and attacks me. That was scary. I think I had a headache, but Valter said I got knocked out. Apparently Newt struck the killing blow. He is rather sweet. Valter cast Cure Wounds on Marwyn and himself, and we found many chests in the room. As we brought them out of the room they started to disappear. There 22 crates. Four seemed to have something up with them. Three were trapped. I grabbed some healing potions. One of the trapped chests held some kind of shroud covering a lump. Newt used Mage Hand to remove it. Vincent grabbed an Ioun stone, even though I wanted it. But we did rock paper scissors and he won. I saw some kind of humanoid as we left. It was shady. Later, Wyx was rather annoyed at us because of this. She wrote us a note. Encounter Breakdown with Lion Thing and Bug Thing Round 0 * Marwyn shortbows the lion thing. It is scary. * Valter casts Spike Growth to prevent the lion thing from coming toward us. * Vincent casts Magic Missile at the bug thing. * Newt, the Associate, summons lesser demons. We get four demons of CR 1/2 or lower. They are Cacklers. This is a type of demon. Round 1 * Two of the four demons hit. They do much damage to the lion thing. * Vincent hits the bug thing. * Bug thing uses Frightening Screech. Newt is frightened. It is now flying 15 feet off the ground. * Lion thing is sad. We find out it is called a Leucrotta. The Leucrotta attacks the Cacklers. * Marwyn misses hitting the bug thing. * Valter hits the bug thing then kills it. * A shadowy dog that had been in the corner attacks Vincent. * Newt bolts the shadowy dog then moves forward. Round 2 * Cacklers hit the Leucrotta. 3 hit. They start mimicking each other. * Vincent uses magic missiles * Leucrotta tries to hit the cacklers and manages to kill one. There is a cascade of laughter. * Marwyn hits and kills one of the cacklers. * Valter harpoons the shadowy dog and kills it. * Newt banishes the last lesser demon left and casts sleep on the Leucrotta. Encounter Breakdown with Slug Thing Round 0 * Slug thing attacks throuh fear against Marwyn. However, its harpoon arm misses. Round 1 * Valter stabs twice with his spear * Vincent uses his magic missile * Marwyn uses insightful fighting. However, she fails to hit. * The slug thing attacks and grapples Marwyn, who manages to Dodge part of the damage. It uses Sorrowful Embrace, then Psychic Leech. * Newt summons Tannarach, dubbed "Tanner" Round 2 * Valter stabs and misses both times. Both Marwyn and Valter are now grappled. * Vincent casts Scorching Ray on the slug thing and manages to do some damage. * Marwyn swings her rapier at the slug thing and manages to to swig a potion of greater healing. * Tanner hits. * Newt loses control of Tanner. Round 3 * Valter uses orcish fury. * Vincent casts Scorching Ray again. * Marwyn misses once more. * The slug thing knocks Marwyn out. * Tanner says goodbye * Newt manages a lucky hit and kills the slug thing. Category:Summary